Saving her
by iluvthevamps
Summary: Edward comes across Bella's scent one day while he's on a vacation in Phoenix, follows it, and falls in love. What happens when he has to leave and two agonizing month's later, he moves to forks and bella is there, with her abusive father?
1. Chapter 1

**Epov  
**  
Alice. Why on this green earth did she make me come here, to Arizona, a sunny state? I don't know. It's a freaking sunny state!

And that's how I ended up here. Exploring at night, because my family shoved me out the door as soon as the sun came down.

Suddenly, a scent. What was that? Freesia?

** (A/n: Bella Isn't Edwards' singer, okay? Now that that's out of the way....)**

Interested, I followed the scent. God, sunny places do weird things to me.

I came to a bookstore, and walked in. Freesia again. The girl, behind the counter?

She turned around at the sound the door gave when it opened, and I gasped.

She was beautiful, long brown hair, with small curls at the end, which I would love to run my fingers through. Deep brown eyes that held strong emotion, the gateway to her soul.

A cute nose and a slender figure, she could've been a vampire.

As I continued gaping, she blushed a light pink. How cute!

"Can I help you?" She asked with a musical voice.

I gaped for another minute, gathered my thoughts, and then smiled a warm smile.

She blushed again.

"What are your favorites?" I gestured to the books.

"Um, Jane Austin, Shakespeare, the classics," She smiled at the end.

I smiled back, I couldn't help it.

"Alright, Thank you," I went and grabbed a copy of sense and sensibility, sat down on one of the couches, and started 'reading', or staring in my case.

I couldn't help it. How she helped the people, she was so warm.

At around 9:30 a little boy came in, looking for his mom, crying.

She immediately sat him behind the counter, gave him a piece of candy, and a book to wait with.

Twenty minutes later the boys' mom came in, and the boy begged his mom to let him stay with Bella.

She was so loving.

Hours after I had come in, she spoke to me again.

"We're closing up. Would you like that book?"

I just nodded, incapable to speak.

She rung the book up, put it in a bag and handed it to me. But I made no move to leave.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bella," She answered shortly.

"That's a beautiful name, it suits you. I'm Edward Cullen."

She smiled.

"See ya, Edward," She said, heading into the back room.

I followed her home that night.

I learned a lot once we got there. He mom was a free-spirited person, and her dad was a police chief, they were having marriage problems, but Bella didn't know.

She went to sleep early that night.

As soon as I was positive she was asleep I climbed into her window.

I sat across the room and smiled, she was beautiful.

"Edward," she whispered my name and I prepared to book out of her room, but she sighed and flung her arm over the side of the bed.

I smiled .She was a sleep-talker. What was she dreaming about? I tried to take a peek into her head, but saw nothing; I couldn't get into her mind.

I couldn't read Bella's mind.

I started to panic, at the realization, but in the middle of my panic attack, she whispered my name again, and I smiled, all worries leaving.

That night I caressed her cheek before I had to leave.

The next night I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

The next night, I lay with her in my arms, very carefully.

The next night I kissed her forehead.

Every night when the sunset, I would follow her to her job, and learn more about her.

And then my wonderful vacation came to an end.

The last night before I left, I traced her face with my fingers and let out a quiet sob.

Getting on the plane, and getting home, I stayed silent.

I went up into my room, curled up on the couch, and sobbed.

Everyone wondered what was wrong, and only Alice knew.

I had fallen in love with a human.  
**  
(A/n: You like? tell me in a review. Should I continue? What do you like about it? Flamers will be blocked. Know that. Anyway, you tell me if you likey.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

It has been two agonizing months. Two months without her. And two months of pure despair.

My family had been very worried about me. I was being quiet-more than usual- and they didn't know what to say around me to bring me out of my tortured state, Esme was scolding Carlisle for turning me to young, because I obviously wasn't happy, Carlisle was telling her it was something else, it was something else. Jasper was gone frequently-my emotions too much for him, and Alice went with Jasper. Emmett wasn't joking around me as much as he used to-he was quiet. And Rose, she was the most suspicious- she was wondering what Arizona did to me.

What they all didn't know-except for Alice- was that I had fallen in love with a human, a beautiful, sweet, caring, loving human, which could never be replaced?

Now here I am, sitting at a new school. The whole school was buzzing at our arrival. There were only about three hundred and fifty students. It was perfect to lay low.

I stepped into the lunch room and took a deep breath, human food, ugh.

I took another deep breath as I was walking toward my family and froze.

Was that.....?

My head snapped toward the direction of the scent, and.....there she was. Sitting at a table. All alone. A lunch tray in front of her and a book in her hand.

I smiled-for the first time in what felt like years-, reading a book at lunch. It was so like her.

But she was here! She was here! I wanted to do a happy dance. Or jump in the air. Or do cartwheels. I wanted to do something!

"Edward," Alice hissed my name, and I realized I'd been staring at her.

I walked slowly over to the table, slower than normal, trying to contain my excitement.

When I got to the table, I sat down with beaming.

Everyone was staring at me.

_ 'Is that her?'_ Alice asked in her mind.

I nodded.  
_  
'She's beautiful, Edward, perfect for you.'_

I smiled brightly all through lunch, ignoring my families' stairs and questions in their minds, by the end of lunch they all wanted to beat me.

After lunch, I practically skipped to biology, and when I walked in caught her scent again.

She was sitting at an empty table. I did a happy dance-on the inside.

I walked up to Mr. Banner.

"Hello, Mr. Banner, I'm Edward Cullen. Where would you like me to sit?" I handed him the slip so he could sign it.

"By Bella Swan." he said, and I smiled wider. He raised his voice slightly. "Bella, Raise your hand please," As if I didn't already know which student he was.

She raised her hand.

I walked over and sat beside her, smiling.

She was doodling on the front of her binder. (A/n: I love that word: doodling, he, it's funny.)

I wanted to hear her voice again, so I held out my hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen,"

She looked up and into my eyes, and I frowned, her eyes had always held a certain light, now they were cold.

For a moment, curiosity peaked into her gorgeous orbs.

"Didn't I meet you at the bookstore?" She asked, and I beamed again, glad that she remembered, but realized she didn't take my hand.

"Yes, I did."

She smirked softly, it wasn't a smile, but it was a smirk.

What was wrong?

She had always seemed so happy.

But now......

The rest of the class, I thought about her and decided I would follow her tonight-not that I wasn't going to anyway, now I just had a good reason- to find out what was wrong. She laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.

Why was she so tired?

When the bell rang she was still asleep.

I touched her shoulder softly, and electricity zinged through me.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She automatically sat upright.

Her head snapped toward me, and she slammed her books into a pile and ran out of the room.

What?

After school, I told Alice to take everyone home and gave her the Volvo keys.

I followed Bella home, and peaked through the windows.

She was putting food on a plate, and then she put the plate on the table, cleaned up the dinner and stood by the seat.

Chief swan walked in a moment later.

"Is my dinner ready?" He growled.

"Yes, sir," she said it quietly.

"Good," he grunted, sitting down, he tasted the food and then nodded.

"You're excused," She ran up to her room, but I didn't go look through her window. I watched Charlie.

He ate his dinner, went to the fridge, grabbed some alcohol, and sat down in his chair, watching some television.

Bella didn't come downstairs, the rest of the night, and as I sat in the rocking chair of her small room, questions rolled around in my head.

How bad was it? Did he hit her?

He obviously didn't follow the law, even though he enforced it.

Bella didn't talk in her sleep at all, just tossed and turned.

Then she whimpered, she whimpered again and again, and then finally I sat beside her on the bed and hummed, running my fingers through her soft hair and tracing her face.

She calmed right down.

I smiled.**  
At school**

The day at school, she was in a better mood.

When I sat down in Biology she smiled-really smiled-at me. Her eyes were shining and he cheeks flushed when I smiled back. Her blush! Oh, how I missed that!

Later that night,-after she'd made dinner-Charlie came home.

Apparently, the food was cold, and he slapped her.

I was irate. How the hell could he do that? I wanted to rip his head off, especially when Bella went to her room and cried. Snarls came out of my mouth, and growls rolled through my chest.

He would pay.

Late that night, I put my hand on Bella's cheek, and thought about what I was going to do.

I certainly wasn't going to let her be with _him_ anymore.

Finally after hours of thinking, in the early morning, I came up with my answer.

I was going to kidnap Bella Swan.  
**  
(A/n: oooo, i was going to stop there. Do you love me because I'm not?)**

**The next day**

The next afternoon-it hadn't been sunny lately so I hadn't gotten to talk to Bella- I put my plan into action.  
**(A/n: Notice how he says talk to her, he's seen her. just hasn't talked to her.)**

"Family meeting," I said in a normal true.

Everyone was at the dining room table in an instant.

"I know we all like it in Forks, but it's time to go," I said in a casual voice.

Everyone stared at me, until Carlisle spoke.

"Why?" he asked, calmly.

"They're suspicious," I lied.

"I see," Carlisle said, and then sprang into action.

"We'll move to Canada, about one hour from here. I'll say I got a wonderful opportunity and couldn't turn it down. It really is a shame. We shouldn't move so quickly, but if they're suspicious, then we'll go,"

We all nodded seriously.

"Pack up we're leaving tomorrow," He said.

"Where are we going to live?" Alice piped in.

"I have a house there," Carlisle answered.

Where did he _not_ have a house?

The next day was also, regrettable, sunny.

After packing, we all threw our stuff in our cars.

Then we were speeding down the highway.

We got to the house about thirty minutes later, due to our speeding.

Alice came up to me as soon as I parked.

"You tell them, or I will," She hissed.

Well this wasn't in the plan.

"Alice, please don't do this," I begged.

"Edward, they need to know." She sighed.

I growled.

She hissed.

"I'll tell them, I really will," She hissed.

"Fine." I stated, in a cold hard voice.

I called the family into the living room; Esme had already gotten it done.

They were all sitting on the couch the next second.

"I lied," I stated, simply.

They all gaped, except Alice.

"I fell in love," I whispered.

Everybody came up in an uproar.

"Who is she, Edward?" Esme yelled.

"She's a human," I was whispering again.

Silence.

"She's getting beat by her father, and I'm saving her. She won't be with him anymore, and he's going to die."

"You're kidnapping her?" Carlisle stated.

I hung my head in shame but nodded.

"I'm saving her," I declared.

"Fine, Edward, you take care of it, we'll go on an extended hunting trip, take care of Charlie, then come back, and by then, you better have told her what we are," Carlisle demanded.

I nodded.

"We're going along with this, Edward, but only because you love her, and we support you through anything," Carlisle sighed.

He wasn't mad, just wished I would've told him the truth.

After making some more plans, they left.

And I headed to get Bella.

**(A/n: Review, please! I love you guys! You gave me reviews and that's what made me update today. So if you want another update, tell me in a review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I walked hurriedly out the back door and threw the trash in the garbage can, then moved it to the front of the house so the garbage man could pick it up tomorrow morning.

Thank goodness Charlie had already passed out, now maybe I could soak my bruises in the bath, the last two days have been a living hell.

I moved to slip in the back door quietly, when I heard a stick snap.

I looked back and all I saw was darkness, so I moved faster toward the door, afraid of what could be out there.

Then something came around my waist. I looked down. Arms.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen.

What the.....?

"Edward?" I asked, in a shaky voice.

He nodded, his grip tightening a little.

"Edward," I said, carefully, "Let me go," I tried pulling out of his arms, softly, but he just tightened them the more I struggled.

Finally, I opened my mouth to scream.

He placed his hand over my mouth.

I whimpered.

"My Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, Shh love," he whispered in my ear.

Before I could even _contemplate _what that was supposed to mean, he picked me up and ran as fast as a racing car.

Then I passed out.

**The next morning**

I woke up to find myself in a bed with black sheets and a white fluffy blanket.

I looked around the room to find it had black walls and white carpet. Two of the walls had shelves of CD's on them, and a stereo, the other two had the bed, a black leather couch and three doors.

"Good morning, my Bella," I heard a voice coo from the doorway.

I jumped and turned to see Edward in the doorway.

I stared at him, before asking the first question that came to mind.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Canada," he stated casually.

My eyes widened. Canada? I scooted back up a bit. He stepped forward.

I whimpered.

"I won't hurt you, Bella," He smiled.

"Why, then?" I was still whispering.

He was next to me on the bad the next second.

"Because, I'm in love with you," He said it nervously, looking down at his hands.

That was _not what I expected_

"Edward...." I whispered, but trailed off.

When was the last time someone told me they loved me?

My mom was the last one who told me that.

_ (Flashback)_

I was little then, sitting on the bed, crying.

My mom walked in my room, not even bothering to knock.

"Oh, honey," She whispered, then grabbed a hair brush and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Daddy lost his temper. He didn't mean to yell at you," She whispered, pulling the brush through my hair, softly. She brushed my hair then lay down next to me, whispering how much she loved me in my ear, until I fell asleep.

(End flashback)

Tears flooded my eyes at the memory.

I didn't want to cry so I tried thinking of something else. Anything that could get my mind off her.

Then I remembered something.

"How do you move so fast?" I whispered.

He smiled.

"You get ready, I'll tell you later."

He grabbed my hand and tugged, I sighed, standing up.

He led us to one of the doors and pushed it open.

It was full of clothes. On one side were his clothes, and on the other side were women's clothes.

He smiled, "That's your side," He pointed to the side with women's clothes.

"What?" I whispered.

"Those are your clothes," He gestured to the women's clothes, again.

"Wait. You bought all these clothes for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Pick out your clothes," He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt.

After grabbing my clothes, I turned to Edward; he grabbed my hand in his and walked to another door.

He was being so sweet to me. Like an angel. A gift from god.

He pushed open the door and I blanched. It was beautiful.

Creamy white walls, golden trimming, white tile, Jacuzzi tub, a steam shower, a sink with hair and make-up products, a large mirror, and a door to hold the linens.

I stumbled in and felt a tug on my hand. I turned to see Edward smiling. He brushed his lips along my cheek, before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Blushing, I turned to get into the shower.

**After her shower**

After my shower, I got dressed, pulled a brush through my hair, and walked down stairs.

Edward was sitting on one of the couches, smiling. He seemed so happy.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling.

He walked over to me, laced his fingers into mine and led me to the dining room.

There was a cheese omelet sitting on a plate.

"Eat," He commanded, softly.

"Did you make this?" I asked, sitting down.

He smiled, "Yes."

"Thank you," I thanked him and truly felt grateful. No one ever took care of me anymore.

"You're welcome," He said, gesturing to the omelet.

I rolled my eyes, and took a bite. It was amazing. I hadn't had food like this in months.

After that first bite, I practically wolfed it down.

After finishing, I stood up, grabbing the plate, carrying it to the kitchen. I didn't even make it halfway before Edward was in front of me, tugging on the plate.

"Let me get it," He requested.

"Edward, you've already done too much, let me," I answered, now I was starting to feel babied.

He just shook his head, smiled, and tugged the plate right out of my hand.

I walked into the living room and sat down, barely keeping my eyes open.

"Bella, why don't you get some sleep, you look exhausted," I heard Edward whisper. When did he get here?

"But," I started to protest, but he cut in.

"I'll answer your questions after you sleep," he requested.

I nodded, the exhaustion catching up with me.

The next second, I was in his room, laying on the bed.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yea?"

"Can I lay with you?" He whispered.

"Uh-huh," I was half-asleep.

I felt him lie next to me and pull my head so it was on his shoulder, his fingers running through my hair.

"Goodnight, my Bella," He whispered, kissing the hollow beneath my ear.

And with those words, I was gone, in my own little world of unconsciousness.

**(A/n: okay people! you like? the next chapter she finds out what he is. so, tell me if you like it and I'll update tomorrow. But i won't be updating on Christmas. Okay? Review and tell me if you like!)**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey Everyone!**

**This is Brookie (True Blue 62)! Hannah is very sick and is throwing up and needs to rest, so she sends her apologies and wants to update soon. Please be patient and she will update as soon as she can!**

**Thanks!**

**-Brookie**


	5. Telling her

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes groggily.

What the....?

I looked around, disoriented.

Then, it all came rushing back.

Edward, not getting my answers, crashing, _not getting my answers_.

I looked around, again.

Edward was now leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning, my love," he cooed.

"Good morning," I murmured back.

"Can I get my answers now?" I asked, somewhat impatiently. **(A/n: Now that she's gotten her rest, she's ready for answers.)  
**  
His face turned wary, but he nodded.

He walked over to me, and softly stroked my cheek.

"Alright, let's go downstairs." He whispered.

I nodded.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs.

I sat on the love seat, when we got to the living room.

He sat next to me.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Thirsty?" I shook my head, again.

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

"Edward!" I said, exasperated.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, I....." He trailed off, and then finished his sentence, "....I can't just tell you!"

"Okay, how about I guess?" I was getting seriously annoyed now.

"I highly doubt you'd guess about this," he said, quietly.

"I have my theories."

He looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"What are they?" He asked, quietly.

Oh, No! Way to embarrassing!

"Uh....." I trailed off absentmindedly.

"Really, Bella, I'm curious," he looked at me again, underneath his lashes, fire in his eyes.

I lost my train of thought.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, trying to remember.

"What are your theories?" He repeated, slower this time.

"Superman?" I gave up, stupidly.

"I only wish I was the good guy." He murmured.

"Well then, what are you?" I pressured.

"Why don't we play twenty questions?"

"Okay, uh," I started, and then trailed off. I needed to think.

"Are you mythical?"

"Yes."

"Are you inhuman?"

"Sort of."

"How hairy do you get on full moons?"

Suddenly, Edward threw his head back, laughing loudly, and slapping his knee. After a small snort- **(A/n: a bad habit for me :( I snort.)**- He answered my question.

"I don't get hairy." He chuckled, quietly.

"Are there movies about you?"

"Bad ones, they don't get any of the facts right."

"Do people die?"

Silence. Then he answered, quietly.

"......yes."

"Hmm...."

I closed my eyes, thinking hard.

"Are you a fairy?"

"No, but I have a pixie sister." He chuckled, quietly, and then winked, showing me he was joking.

"And fairies don't necessarily kill people," He smirked.

"Depends on the story," I fired back, and then started thinking again.

"Give me a hint."

"My teeth."

I thought for a minute, then blurted, without thinking. "You escaped from an asylum and you use your teeth kill people."**(A/n: requested by Brooke.)**

He laughed, again. "Bella!" He gasped, after a minute. "Think rationally!"

I thought, for a minute, and then gasped, coming up with my answer and knowing it was right.

"You are a vampire." I stated it was not question.

**(A/n: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated. I'm very, very sick. But here is a small update. Just to let you know, I'm not a lazy writer, I try and update at least three times a week. I wanted to make it longer, guys, but I'm so sick. So I'm giving you a preview of chapter five. And BROOKE? DO NOT GIVE ME AN ANNONOMOUS REVIEW. I FIGURE YOU OUT EVERY TIME!)**

Chapter five preview!

EPOV:

"You're a vampire." He stated.

I looked down-but answered in defeat.

"Yes," I was looking down at my hands, still.

Suddenly a felt a little warmth on my cheek.

I looked up, startled.

"Edward...." She started, but trailed off.

"Bella? You can leave, you don't have to stay," I whispered, my lower lip trembling. I didn't want her to leave.

"I'm not afraid, Edward," She whispered.

** (A/n: Review! They make me want to update faster! I luv em. Remember though: Framers will be blocked.)**


	6. the actual chapter five sorry about that

**EPOV**

"You're a vampire." She stated.

I looked down, but answered in defeat.

"Yes," I was looking down at my hands.

Suddenly, a warm hand on my cheek.

I looked up, startled.

"Edward...." She started, but trailed off.

"Bella? You can leave, you don't have to stay," I whispered, my lower lip trembling.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You're not afraid?" I said, slowly.

He hand fell from my face and picked up my hand.

"I'm not afraid." She repeated.

I must've looked like a kid in a candy store- a huge smile on my face and awe in my eyes.

Could she get anymore perfect?

_______________________________________________________________________  
**BPOV**

He kept staring at me. Just staring.

I was watching television now, our positions had changed, and I was leaning on his side, his arm around me.

Every once and a while, I would peak at him, and he would be staring at me, that same smile on his face and that look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"Bella," He started in a soft tone, "my family will be here soon."

I gulped.

Were they all vampires?

Or was Edward living with other humans?

"Edward, are they all.....like you?" He chuckled.

"Does that scare you?" He smirked.

"Yes," I whispered, he would know I was lying.

"I'll protect you," He said.

"No, what if they don't like me? And what about Charlie? Edward, how will this work?" I asked, getting slightly panicked.

"They'll love you, Bella......and as for Charlie.....well, he won't be bothering you."

I eyed him suspiciously.

I was about to ask him about Charlie, when-

BANG!

My head whipped toward the sound, and saw six figures in the doorway.

They were all so beautiful. Extraordinarily so.

My eyes fell on each member of his family. One of them was very muscular, one wasn't as muscular as the other one, but he was still built, he had blonde hair. One girl was pixie-like with black spiky hair and a small frame. One girl was extremely beautiful, I felt self-conscious. One woman had caramel hair. And you could tell the other one was the father figure.

I buried my head in Edwards' arm, feeling self conscious.

"Its okay, Bella," Edward whispered in my hair, and then kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away from his arm and looked around again.

They were all smiling small smiles.

My eyes moved over each of them.

"She's beautiful, Edward," The one with caramel hair whispered, her eyes never leaving my face.

Edward stood up, pulling me with him.

He led us over to them, his arm around my waist.

"Bella," he murmured his face in my hair as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"This is Carlisle, and his mate Esme. Emmett and his mate Rosalie. And Jasper and his mate Alice." I nodded, taking them all in.

** (A/n: I don't know why I like 'mate' better than 'wife' or 'husband' I guess 'mate' is more of a promise to be with them forever.)**

They all smiled wider.

"I'm Bella," I said quietly.

At my voice the one who looked like a pixie jumped up and down.

She was looking at Edward pleadingly.

Edwards' lips were in a tight line.

Then, after a minute, he nodded.

"Don't break her." it came out as a growl.

Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me. Hugging me softly.

"We're going to be best friends." She whispered, in my ear.

I smiled at her when she pulled back.

She was beaming.

Next, Esme came up.

Her hug was motherly and protective.

"You can come to me if you need anything Bella," She said.

After she stepped away, I looked at Edward and smiled a bright smile.

His answer smile was blinding.

When I was least expecting it, Emmett came bounding over while saying,

"I'm your new big bro!" He said, hugging me.

I smiled while everyone chuckled.

Except Edward.

His eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Don't, Emmett," He warned.

"So, Bella, Edward, you certainly had the house for a while, what'd you guys do?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

My face ignited.

Edward growled.

Suddenly the front door burst open.

A girl vampire came in- I didn't get a good look at her she was moving so fast, - and she seemed to be about Carlisle's age.

"Carlisle!" Well she obviously knew him.

"I need your help!" She yelled, obviously in a panic.

**(A/n: You like? tell Me. please review. :( They help me update faster. And I love them. Flamers will be blocked.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble

_Suddenly the front door burst open._

A girl vampire came in- I didn't get a good look at her she was moving so fast,- and she seemed to be about Carlisles age.

"Carlisle!" Well she obviously knew him.

"I need your help!" She yelled, obviously in a panic.

BPOV

Carlisle walked over to her.

"Larissa, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked. **(A/n: Larissa is mine. no taking her.)**

"Carlisle, they're after me. They're going to kill me!" I looked at Edward, he was staring worriedly down at me.

"Is she part of your family?" I asked him.

"No," He whispered pulling me closer.

"Explain," Carlisle commanded, gently.

She looked around.

"Oh, Carlisle! Is this your family?" She asked, obviously distracted.

He smiled proudly.

"Yes." He stated simply.

Was I part of the family?

Edward, who still had his arms around me, kissed my neck then whispered in my ear.

"You're family as much as I am, Bella."

Larissa's gaze lingered on me.

"You've fallen in love with a human." It wasn't a question.

Edward nodded against my shoulder.

"Yes."

She looked at me curiously.

"You're meant to be together. I can see it." She stated.

I looked at Edward, confused.

"My power is putting the pieces together, like a puzzle. I can't change anything. But I can see it." I looked around.

"You guys have powers? I thought Edward could just go really fast."

"That's what she said!" Emmett cut in, then doubled over laughing, slapping his knee.

Edward snapped his teeth at him.** (A/n: is that hot or is it just me?)**

"Everybody brings over something from the old life. I brought over puzzles. I can put things together in my mind, that no one else could. My perception is clearer." Larissa said, ignoring Emmett.

"What do the rest of you have?" She asked.

"I have mind-reading." Edward answered. I froze.

"Don't worry sweet Bella. The only mind that I want to see, I can't"  
I relaxed.

"I can feel and influence emotions." Jasper said.

"I can see the future." Alice answered.

"I brought super strength!"

"You are certainly talented." Larissa said, looking around with wide eyes.

Everybody smiled.

"Oh! I haven't been introduced!" Larissa gushed, although we already knew her name.

"I'm Larissa. Your names?"

Everybody introduced themselves.

"Well everybody. Les sit shall we?" Carlisle said.

Everybody sat, Edward pulled me into his lap, I blushed.

"What brings you here?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Well, I'm a nomad, I've known Carlisle since he was a nomad, in fact I traveled with him a bit. Well, now I'm in trouble, and I need his help."

"The Voltouri are trying to kill me." she said, slowly.

"Why?" Everyone asked at once. Except for me who said, "What's a Voltouri?"

"The vampire royals, I suppose you could call them, they are a guard that keep the vampires in line." Edward answered, then kissed the hollow beneath my ear.

"Why are they after her?" I asked.

Larissa answered my question, making me jump.

"All I wanted was permission." She whispered.

"Permission?" Carlisle inquired.

"Permission. To marry the love of my life. She was a human." She smiled softly at Edward and I.

"What happened?" Edward asked, holding me tighter.

"They said, 'kill him or change him' and I couldn't. How could I just take away his life? So we ran. I hid him away and tried leading them off his scent. But Demetri.....well, he's a good tracker."

Everyone froze. What was a tracker?

Edward answered my unasked question.

"A tracker is a vampire that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Particularly blood. They love the hunt." He sounded disgusted.

"They found him," She was whispering again. "They found him, and they killed him, right in front of my eyes." Agony was evident in her alto voice.

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered.

She stared at us, almost longingly.

"It's alright." She said, softly.

"I need to hide from them, and I need help. They'll kill me. Carlisle? Could you help me?" She asked.

"We wouldn't say no, Larissa."

** (A/n: Do you like it? people thought it was Tanya. Its not. Anyway. this moment sets the rest of the story. Its going to be rather long. So, do you like that I added my own character to the story? Do you like the chapter? Review. and I'm so sorry that i made you wait this long. my computer is seriously effed up. so i have to have Brooke-true blue 62- update for me. I know. annoying. anyway. Review! flamers will be blocked.)**


	8. ten reviews

I'm not updating until I get ten reviews. Is that harsh? Idk. But seriously so far I've gotten one review. So. Yea. I'm going through a hard time right now, because the women that took care of me-practically my mom- is dying. So review and tell me how you liked the chapter. Flamers will be blocked.


	9. What!

_Previously: "We wouldn't say no, Larissa."_

**BPOV**

Larissa smiled.

"Thank you so much. You realize you don't have to."

They all nodded.

"You realize what could happen?"

They all nodded again.

"Okay, everybody pack, we'll be leaving in a half hour. We're going to the water hide out." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded. I couldn't have been more confused.

The next thing I knew I was on Edwards' bed. He was kneeling in front of me, hands on my knees.

"Bella," He whispered, "I'm sure you're very confused."

I nodded.

"The voltouri are trying to kill Larissa. We're going to make sure that doesn't happen. We're going to hide somewhere, but Bella, if we get caught we're going to die." he grimaced here, "you need to make a decision, if you come with us you could be signing your own death certificate. But if you stay here, you'll be safe." Agony was _pouring_ from his posture."

Funny, I'd only been with Edward for a day and a half, yet I couldn't imagine leaving him.

"I'm not leaving you, Edward."

The next half hour was filled with packing.

Well, Edward packing.

My things.

Apparently it would be faster.

It was.

He was just a blur of bronze hair, running around the room.

After about ten minutes, he was finished.

There were two bags full of our things in his hands.

We headed down the stairs-and for the first time since the family got home- the family room was empty.

Edward sat the bags by the door and walked over to me.

He led us over to the couch, sitting me in his lap again.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered, in my ear.

"No," I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I feel safe with you."

He smiled brightly, leaning forward to plant small kisses up my neck to my ear.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he whispered in my ear.

"It's getting hot in here....." Emmett sung but then trailed off when he saw the look on Edwards' face.

A small snarl tore from Edwards' clenched teeth.

"Run, Emmett, I'm giving you a ten second head start."

I pulled myself off Edwards' lap as Emmett disappeared.

Edward looked over at me, smiled and winked. The next second he was gone.

No more than a minute later, Alice was in front of me.

"Boys. So, Bella, How are you feeling about all of this?" She asked.

"Fine."

"You're not afraid Edwards' going to change you?"

"Change me into what?" I asked, confused.

"Into one of us."

"What?!" I squeaked.

"He's going to change you. I've seen it. He didn't tell you?"

I looked down at my hands.

"I hadn't even thought about that." I answered, truthfully.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Then the door banged open and Edward walked in carrying a leg.

What the...? EW!

Alice bused out laughing, a bell-like laugh.

I smiled.

Edward came and keeled in front of me again.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

I nodded.

He smiled, softly.

"Let's go." He laced my hand with his and we went out to the garage.

Edward drove a Volvo.

He tossed the bags into the trunk and opened my door for me.

We started driving and silence filled the car.

I had the rest of the time to think about what Alice had said.

Joy. (That was sarcasm, if you didn't notice.)

** EPOV**

Utter silence.

Her heartbeat, our breathing, and utter silence.

Was she afraid? Did she regret he decision? Did she hate me? Did Alice say something to her?

..........Alice?

What did Alice say to her?

My hands clenched into fists on the steering wheel.

"What did you and Alice talk about?" I asked, casually.

She blushed.

Her heart rate sped up.

"N-nothing, J-just girl s-s-s-stuff." She stuttered.

She was lying.

I pulled the car over to the side of the room and turned it off.

I looked her in the eye.

"Bella, what did Alice say that scared you?" I asked, softly.

"N-nothing." She said.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't get angry, I love you," I said.

She looked down.

"She said you were going to change me." She finally admitted.

What?!

**(A/n: I feel horrible. Somebody in a review told me they check my story almost everyday. Thank you so much! And thank you **_**married2edward "**_**And  
God's not going to take her away from you. Everything will be fine. Don't  
worry." That helped me so much. I'm trying to update more. So Review, can we try for 15 this time? Thanks!)**


	10. Agreed

_Previously: What?!_

_  
EPOV_

I looked around and finally my eyes met hers.

I wonder what she saw there.

Most likely conflict.

Part of me was disgusted: Bella wouldn't want to become a monster like me.

Part of me was filled with fury: Why would Alice say that?

But half of me was filled with hope, and excitement, and longing.

I wanted her to be like me. I wanted to hold her for eternity.

I wanted to love her freely.

But, did she want that?

I looked her in the eyes, I saw confusion.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked, softly.

My rigid pose softened in half a second. All the tension drained from my body and I relaxed.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm afraid," I admitted.

She pulled back.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked, softly.

"I'm afraid that I'll change you, you'll go through three days of agony, and then you'll resent me. Or worse, you won't remember me at all."

She sighed.

I sighed.

"We'll revisit this subject after all of this is over." I said, and it was true. If it's what she wanted, I would give it to her.

I put myself into this situation, when I interfered in her life.

There was no going back.

And we both knew it.

**BPOV**

Utter silence.

You know that silence that is really loud, it feels like pressure is pounding in your ears, like something bad is about to happen, like the world is scared into silence?

That was the silence we were in.

I stared at Edward, willing him to speak.

Suddenly, so fast I would have missed it if I blinked, Edwards jaw clenched and his fists tightened, then he spoke:

"What did you and Alice talk about?" He asked it casually, but his body language was screaming other wise.

I could feel myself turning red, and I could feel my heart thump against my chest.

"N-nothing. J-just girl s-s-s-stuff." My voice pathetically shook as I stuttered.

I was lying.

And he knew it.

He pulled off to the shoulder of the road, slamming on the breaks.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't be angry. I love you," He told me, and with those words I gave up, looking down and telling him the truth.

"She said you were going to change me."

I didn't meet his eyes, but I heard his quick intake of breath, and felt his body go rigid.

I looked into his eyes and what I saw there confused me.

Self-loathing.

Fury.

Love.

And....hope?

It looked like fury was winning out.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked him, softly.

His whole body relaxed and the tension in the air was replaced with love.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm afraid," He stated.

I pulled back, surprised.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"I'm afraid that I'll change you, you'll go through three days of agony, and then you'll resent me. Or worse, you won't remember me at all."

I sighed.

He sighed.

"We'll revisit this subject after all of this is over." He said it firmly, his mind was set.

We both knew we wouldn't go back.

Our decisions were made.

We were on a one-way road and there were no u-turns.

**(A/n: Okay, it took me a while to update, but I was really hoping for fifteen reviews. :( so here's the chapter. As soon as I get my reviews, guys, I'm going to update, I'm like four chapters ahead of you guys, and they're all typed and ready. Just review and you'll get more. Anyway! Thank you guys for being so supportive about my 'mom' and thank you for all of those reviews, they've been helping me. Can we PLEASE try for fifteen this time? PLEASE! Anyway, thank you all for your support. I appreciate it.) **


	11. GO! GO! GO!

**BPOV**

The rest of the ride Edward and I talked. He asked me questions, and I asked him questions.

We laughed at random times and smiled at each others' stories.

At one point during our conversation I reached over and took his hand, making him smile brightly.

After a while of our talking, silence overtook us and I fell asleep.

I woke up against something cold and hard.

I opened my eyes to see that Edward had moved the arm rest up and moved me so that I was leaning on him with his arm around me.

When I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He winked.

I smiled.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Almost there. Five minutes at the most."

I snuggled into his side, closing my eyes.

I felt a kiss to my forehead.

My eyes opened to see Edward smiling down at me.

"We're here, my love." He said, softly.

I looked out the windshield to see a pond of water. And dirt. And trees. That's all.

I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll dump the car and I'll show you." He smiled.

I nodded jumping out.

Edward started pushing the car into the trees. And then suddenly....it disappeared.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, again.

He smiled and waved me over.

I hesitantly walked to where he was standing and when I got to his side he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Look down there." He pointed.

I looked down and saw the Volvo and a lot of other shiny cars.

"Are those all your cars?" I asked.

"The families. They all left before us." He answered.

I looked at him specutively.

"Alice?" I asked.

"She ran."

"Emmett?"

"He picked up his leg and then ran with Alice." He smirked.

"Oh."

He smiled, and then started pulling me further into the forest.

Out of absolutely no where he swung me up into his arms.

I looked at him questioningly.

He smiled.

"It would be faster if I ran." He stated. Then we were flying.

After a minute we stopped and he set me down.

He reached down beside us and picked up....dirt?

A door.

He grabbed the handle and swung it up.

He motioned for me to climb down the ladder. I shook my head. I was afraid of heights!

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes, and climbed down slowly.

As soon as my foot hit the wooden floor, I looked up to see Edward climbing down after me. He shut the trap door, and then turned around, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're afraid of heights?" He questioned.

"I trip on flat surfaces. Imagine that close to something high. And I-the clumsiest person alive-climbing down a ladder." I smiled.

"Well, was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

He smirked.

"You're cute, you know that?" He asked me.

I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat and finally looked around.

Everyone was in the room, staring at us.

I blushed and looked at the room, so I wouldn't have to look at them.

It was made of wood. It had a picture of a meadow on one of the walls, a red carped on the floor, and some simple furniture. A futon. Wooden chairs. A table. A small bed. A cooler for food.

It was a small room. Barely holding us all.

"Emmett could you get our bags?" Edward questioned.

I heard the bang of the door and Emmett was gone.

Alice walked over to me.

"Are you hungry, Bella?"

I nodded.

She smiled.

"I got you food. I have sandwiches and chicken and popcorn and potato chips and ramen..." She trailed off, smiling at me.

"Um, can I have some ramen?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Be back in a jiffy." She said and disappeared through a door I hadn't noticed.

"Where does that lead to?" I asked Edward.

"The bathroom." **(A/n: Yes. the bathroom. there's no kitchen and so they have to use the hot water to cook from the bathroom.)**

What?

He smiled and led me over to the bed.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked.

"No," I yawned.

He chuckled.

"Oh, really?" he teased.

I smiled.

"I want to eat before sleeping."

He nodded, "All right."

Suddenly, Larissa was in front of me.

Edward growled.

"No," He snarled.

Larissa bore her teeth.

"Just for a minute!" She argued.

"If you do anything......" he warned.

She nodded.

Edward turned to me.

"Larissa wants to talk to you."

I nodded, what was so bad about that?

Edward stood up and started talking with the others.

Larissa sat next to me, taking my hand.

"You're very brave, risking your life here, for me."

"Thank you."

"You know, when I first met you, I resented you."

I frowned. Why?

"You and Edward, you will be together forever. My Robert was killed. It didn't seem fair. But then I realized. You're both here. Saving me and risking your lives and each other. I resented you? I was foolish. Thank you for doing this. It means my life." She explained.

"You're welcome."

We talked a little after that about our interests, and when Alice brought my food, she joined into the conversation.

"Oh, Come on!" Alice groaned.

"Really, I don't!" I answered, seriously.

"How is that possible?" Larissa questioned.

"I honestly don't like shopping." I said slowly, trying to force the concept into their minds.

"Huh." Alice and Larissa looked back and forth at each other and Larissa began to say something but Edward cut in.

"It's time for Bella to sleep." He said.

The rolled their eyes and left. Suddenly, Larissa tripped and just about fell. Carlisle caught her.

"Easy Larissa, we wouldn't want a replay of that time in Texas."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She tripped and fell over air and knocked down a building. That was a hard one to explain."

"Oh, please Carlisle, it was just a wall!" Larissa argued, while everyone boomed laughter.

Edward climbed in the bed after the laughing died down.

"You like the family?" He asked, laying us down, completely ignoring that they were in the same room.

"Mhm."

"That's good." He answered, pulling the blankets over us.

I lay my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Sleep, my Bella," He whispered softly.

I nodded.

He started humming to me, but I barely heard it, already asleep.

"Bella!" someone was hissing at me.

I opened my eyes groggily, to see everyone packing up hurriedly and Edward standing over me.

"They caught the scent, Bella; we have to get out of here."

I sat up and quickly stood.

"Let's go!" I was panicking..

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded.

"Let's get out of here!"

The next second we were out of there.

Edward in the lead, Larissa, Carlisle, then Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. **(A/n: remember the order. It's important.)**

Suddenly, Alice stopped..

"Edward! Get Bella out of here! They're on our tail!"

Edward sped up.

"Larissa! Speed up!" Edward Snarled.

I clung tighter to him, afraid.

"I'm going back to fight!" Carlisle yelled to Edward.

"No! Just run! There has to be another way out of this!" Edward yelled.

Everyone was running-literally for their lives.

"GO! GO! GO!" Alice kept screaming, urging us on.

Edward kept grunting, trying to pick up speed.

He was snarling and growling, hearing the thoughts around him.

Suddenly there was a silence, a deafening silence. Edward's snarls and growls ceased, Alice's screaming stopped.

Then after a moment, everyone slowed, slightly.

Then a few minutes later they decreased a lot of speed.

Then they stopped altogether.

Edward slid me off his back.

"We lost them Bella," Edward said.

Everyone automatically gathered into a circle.

"Where do we go to now?" Rosalie asked.

"Somewhere sunny." I answered.

Everyone's' heads whipped toward mine in surprise.

"What?" Emmett questioned.

"Somewhere sunny. You guys can't go in the sun, can you?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"So let's go somewhere sunny. Somewhere unexpected."

"Florida." Carlisle answered. "Alice, will it work?" we all looked around for her.

Nothing.

She was gone.

"(Censored for Brook, Kim, and Elise) it!" Edward yelled.

"What?"

"Alice was in the back, remember? She wouldn't have just run off. She was screaming in my head. But I blocked it out. Assuming that she was telling me to speed up. Someone- a member- blocked their thoughts from me and took her. They took her. She's gone."

Everyone was stunned into silence.

They took Alice.

Alice was gone.**  
(A/n: I'm sorry. it was a cliffy. I feel guilty. anyway can we try and break the 100 mark for reviews? thanks everyone!)**


	12. i can't think of a chapter name

**BPOV**

We were all sitting around a fire I had made to stay warm.

It was deathly silent.

Edward held me close, whispering his love for me.

He was feeling guilty, for not listening to Alice.

Jasper was angry at himself, he let her keep the rear, and because of that very fact, she was kidnapped.

Larissa was feeling like she got us all into this mess.

Everyone was feeling sorrow for Alice.

We knew we had to save her, but how?

We didn't know the best way. And we couldn't.

We were going into this blindly.  
**  
-I don't know how to make a line, so this is my line-**

** APOV**

"You'll help up, won't you precious?" Felix asked.

"No," I growled.

"You don't have a choice, baby."

A snarl threatened to tear from my throat.

"Don't be like that sugar," He sighed, patting my head, then he turned and left the room that they had brought me to.

The room that I couldn't break out of.

**-I don't know how to make a line, so this is my line-**  
**  
BPOV**

"No! I said no! What about the word 'no' do you not understand?!" Jasper growled at us.

"It's all we have!" Edward voiced his opinion loudly.

I cowered lower, I was sitting down, burrowing myself into the dirt, while everyone else stood.

The yelling and stressful week had finally gotten to me, and I was slightly-just slightly- frightened.

"Follow the scent! We're saving Alice and that is the only_ possibility_!" Emmett boomed so loudly that I had to cover my ears.

Edward winced slightly, his whole body was tense and rigid, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

He looked down at me, and all his tension seemed to pour out of him, melt away like it was never there.

"That will just-" Edward cut him off.

"Everybody be quiet." He murmured quietly.

He bent down next to me and gently pried my hands off my ears.

He smiled, reassuringly.

"Are you afraid?"

I shook my head, lying.

"Let's go and talk somewhere. Not here."

I nodded.

he frowned, "Bella say something."

I didn't want to talk-my voice would crack, or shake, it would give away my lies.

"Let's go." I whispered.

He frowned deeper, then bent down and picked me up.

He started running, while I distracted myself......Why was I afraid?

The only thing I could come up with was that all the yelling and screaming reminded me of Charlie.

(flashback)

"I said, no!" He yelled, with a blow to my cheek."

(end flashback)

I winced and looked around, Edward was slowing down.

He stopped in a small clearing and sat us down in the middle.

"Now. What are your questions about this current problem...I can see them burning a hole on your tongue." He teased.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Well," He exhaled, "The voltouri guard took Alice, Because she was the last runner. We could follow her scent, but Jasper is too afraid-he thinks following the scent will get us killed although that's the only possibility of finding his mate."

I frowned.

"Now, it's my turn to ask a question." He said softly.

I nodded.

"Are you alright?"

I looked down and played with my hands in my lap.

"Yes," I finally answered.

"Really? The terrified look you had on your face earlier makes me think different."

"The yelling....it reminded me of Charlie. The violence."

Realization dawned on his face and he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet Isabella, no more yelling" he cooed.

I nodded, smiling slightly.

With that we lapsed into a comfortable,. sweet, silence, not leaving until sunset.

**BACK AT CAMP**

When we got to the clearing everyone else was in, it looked as though they were getting ready to leave.

I looked at Edward, confused at all the tension in the air.

He answered my unasked question.

"We're following the scent."

**(A/n: I'm so sorry for the cliffys. they stop. I swear! I feel horrible, i'll try not to give so many...REVIeW!!! I won't update till i get ten.. Check out my other story 'coming home' its really good and when I don't update for this one i'm usually working on that one! So REVIEW ON BOTH MY STORIES!!!!!! I'm sorry, i haven't updated much...i'll try and update three times this weekend....it all depends on the reviews. *smirks evilly*)**


	13. Alice gets pissed, and breaks out

_Previously: We're following the scent." He answered._  
**  
BPOV**

I'm not going to lie, as soon as those words left his mouth, I froze.

"Edward? What should I do to help?" I asked.

He smiled, and caressed my cheek.

"Always so willing." He whispered. "Will you talk to Larissa? She's feeling rather upset right now, she thinks this is all her fault."

I nodded, walking over to her.

"Hey, Larissa." I put as much reassurance into my voice as I could.

"What have I done?" She asked, brokenly.

"Oh, Larissa, you haven't done anything. We're going to get Alice back and then we'll win. Stay in god spirits, or our chances are worse." I gave her a hug, trying my best to make her feel better.

I nodded, and then turned, feeling a tap on my shoulder.

Edward.

"Ready?" He asked.

In response I ran around him and jumped on his back.

He laughed.

"I guess so." he said, still chuckling.

And then, we were off.

I don't know how long we ran, but eventually the muscles in my arms and legs got sore from holding tight to Edward.

After a while my stomach started grumbling, and of course everyone heard it.

After a quick command to the family from Edward, we all stopped.

He pulled me off his back and my sore muscles creaked.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded.

He looked around and then frowned deeply.

"Alice had the food."

**APOV  
**  
My rage had turned my eyes black.

Rage.

That was my only emotion.

They were taunting me. Teasing me. About my family.

And they would bay for it.

I screamed loudly as they talked about ripping and burning Esme.

My mommy.

I wanted her.

I wanted my mommy.  
_  
Ironic, isn't it? _I thought bitterly, an eighty year old vampire and I still wanted my mommy.

That's how far they pushed.

That's how broken I was.

I hated when they made the decisions and sent me visions of them killing my family. It was torture.

I wrapped my arms around myself, sobbing.  
_  
Oh, god, please make it stop._

**EPOV  
**  
we were in a predicament.

Bella was hungry.

And we didn't have food.

We couldn't go get some-from the store- that would expose us.

We couldn't send on of us off alone. The voltouri could come at any moment and snatch one of us away.

Then, suddenly, it dawned on me.

"Emmett, go get a deer. Kill it. Don't eat it." My plan was put into motion quickly and I put it into motion and started a fire.

**BPOV**

Deer. I was eating cooked deer. It wasn't that bad....

Okay, it was horrible.

Suddenly, everyone's heads snapped up.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"A mile away, the voltouri is right on her tail."

I looked at him questioningly, excitement bubbling up in my chest.

"Alice is coming." He said, smiling slightly.

**APOV**

"And your Jasper....he'll get the worst of it. You think that Carlisle's was bad? Carlisle's made you scream. I wonder what will happen with Jaspers'."

I was still screaming from the vision of their planned attack for Carlisle.

It was torture.

White-hot rage poured through my dry veins.

Jasper.

I was seeing red.

My whole body shaking.

I started toward the gates to my cage-which were impossible to get off before-and tore them off, ripping through them like they were butter.

Snarls jumped through my chest and when Felix and Alec ran-like the cowards they were- I found the closest window and climbed out.

Running toward my family.

**EPOV  
**  
I listened to my sister and three of the Voltouri guards running towards our scent.

I had to protect Bella.

Nothing would happen to her. Apparently my brothers and father had the same idea because they all went and stood in a point-like an arrow with the women in the middle.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and took my place, at Carlisle's right side.  
**  
BPOV**

I stood next to Larissa, reassuring her, again.

"It's not your fault."

"It is!" She dry sobbed.

"We're all going to die because of me!"

Suddenly Alice burst into the clearing.

She had dirt all over her face and her clothes were ripped and tattered.

"We have three minutes. Talk to your mates." She stated, walking over to Jasper. They embraced tightly, looking deeply into each others eyes.

Every man headed toward their wives, while Larissa walked over to watch for the Voltouri. I sighed, feeling sorry for her.

Edward walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

There was sorrow deep in his pitch black eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what's happening. I love you so very much."

"I love you, too, Edward." it was the first time I had ever said it. And it was true; my life would be nothing without him.

A bright smile over took his face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, running his thumb across my bottom lip.

I nodded.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to mine.

My eyes snapped shut and I leaned into his kiss, moving my lips softly against his.

After a minute he pulled away.

He wrapped his arms around me and a dry sob escaped.

"Please god, let her be alright." I heard him whisper so quietly I barely heard it.

Before I had a chance to respond, Larissa told everyone to stand in a line. They were coming.

When Edward and I were in our spots I laced our fingers together.

He looked down at me.

"If we die, we die together." I whispered, and with that turned straight ahead, ready to face the threat.

**(A/N: Sorry, I've been in hiding. My family is really going through a hard time right now. And I don't have Brooke to help me through. I wish I could tell her what's wrong, but I can't. I can't dump all my crap on everybody else.**

I tried to make it long to make up for my long absence. REVIEW!!! If you want another chapter soon I would review....it's only got like three or four more chapters left. Anyway!! I want like A TON OF REVIEWS!!! And PLEASE go read my other story. "Coming home" Review on that one as well. It's probably some of the best I've written. REVIEW!!!!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

they approached in their black robs obviously ready to kill.

The tension in the air was suffocating, and Edwards' grip on my hand was the only thing stopping me from running away like a chicken with its head cut off.

They spoke calmly, confidently.

"Give us the traitor. Then we'll go." A series of growls erupted in the air.

The wind blew.

That's all that happened: The wind blew.

And it changed everything.

One of them looked between Edward and me, and then laughed.

"You're kidding right? This is happening way too often."

Edward snarled, bending into a crouch.

"Edward, you're making it worse." Carlisle put a hand on his sons shoulder.

Edward straightened, pushing Carlisle's hand off his shoulder.

"I apologize; Felix My son is very protective of his property." Carlisle's' voice was calm, but it had a furious edge to it.

And property?

Property, my ass.

I'm not property.

"It's perfectly alright, Carlisle. We will give him the same choice we gave Larissa. Change her, or-" he licked his lips "-let us take care of her."

The other one laughed.

"Property? She's not property. He loves her."

Edward snarled loudly.

Suddenly, the one that I recognized as Felix spoke:

"Glad to see you could join us. Circle the Cullen's, please."

Many other people in the black rob walked out of the forest, circling everyone but Edward, Larissa, and I.

"We wouldn't want to gang up on us, would we?" Felix winked.

The man behind Felix laughed.

"Have you made your decision, Edward?" Felix asked, condescendingly.

"Yes. She's staying human. I'll leave, she'll forget about me. Move on." Edward was begging.

Leave me?

NO!

My heat beat fast, and I started hyperventilating.

Felix sighed.

"Hold him."

Too fast for my eyes to comprehend, Edward was being held back by two very tall very muscly men.

He snarled, and growled, struggling.

Suddenly, Larissa was in front of me.

"Don't hurt her!" She hissed.

"Larissa move."

"No."

Then she did something I didn't expect her to do.

She stepped forward:

"I resign." She whispered.

Felix let out a dry laugh.

"Say your goodbyes."

She turned to me, giving me a hug.

"Don't be sad, Bella. I'm going to be with someone I love." She said it so quietly I had to read her lips.

I nodded.

Then so softly I couldn't hear she said goodbye to everyone else, then stepped back to Felix.

"Close your eyes, Isabella." Edward warned in a very firm voice.

I closed my eyes.

But I could still hear.

She didn't scream.

When Edward thought it was safe he told me to open my eyes.

There was a fire on the other end of the field.

I didn't look too closely in the flames, but I knew what it was.

I ran to Edward, he was still being held back, but I wrapped my arms around him anyway.

I sobbed into his neck while-in what seemed like slow motion- the boys that were holding his arms, let him go and he wrapped his arms around me while I sobbed.

I don't know how long they let me cry.

But it wasn't long.

Then Felix spoke:

"Make your decision Edward. I gave you your choices."

I pulled away from Edward to look him right in the eyes.

"I want to be with you forever."

He looked at me pained.

"I can't."

"You can." And then I uttered the words that made him give in.

"I love you, Edward. I can't imagine my life without you. I always want to be with you, and this is the only way."

He wiped one of my stray tears away.

"I don't want you to be in pain." He whispered.

"I'll deal with it for you."

He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, I love you. I love you more than words can describe."

And with that, he kissed me on the lips.

His lips were cold and sweet and although he was like a stone, his lips seemed very soft.

The kiss didn't go on long.

It ended when Felix cleared his throat.

And with that he pulled away. Kissed my neck once then bit down. While I tried to prepare myself for three days of agony.

**(REVIEW!!! only one more chapter left: The epilogue. Tell me how you liked it.)**


	15. Epilogue

2 years later

Edward and I eventually got married, and now are very happy.

We live in Seattle. Which is torture, considering the fact that I love the sun. But it is also really necessary.

Edward and I love each other unconditionally and it will stay that way.

Now, we lay in bed, holding each other close and listening to the sounds downstairs.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered.

"Forever?" He asked me, taking on that tone of sadness that he sometimes got.

"Forever,"


End file.
